


琥珀丁香

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 睦月的日记
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 3





	琥珀丁香

琥珀丁香

**七月五日 周日 暴雨**  
我想今天可能并不适合举行毕业典礼。妈妈发来的照片里圣莫尼卡太阳高照，然而圣芭芭拉却下者暴雨。他们去度假前为什么不和我说一声？不过，他们也不可能带我去就是了。毕业典礼真的有那么重要吗？我看不见得，毕竟我是唯一一个没有父母出席的毕业生。  
从学校走回来要一个小时。我本来不想在酒吧呆那么久，但是总有人跟我说“这是你应该尽情放纵的时刻”。桌上放了很多五颜六色的酒，我叫不出名字，比起兄弟会的盛装，我就显得格外寒酸了——不是不想换衣服，而是根本没料到会有party。他们闹到很晚，班车已经停运，计程车太贵，我是唯一一个住在日裔区的小孩，没人能捎我一程。于是我想，要不试试走路回家是什么感觉吧。结果走到一半，就下暴雨，真倒霉。出门前明明看过天气预报，说全加州今天都是好天气，雨伞也被我放在门廊里了。刚刚回来一看，雨伞被刮飞到花园里，好巧不巧撞上了秋千，伞骨断了，也没法再用。等找个不下雨的日子，得去便利店再买一把。  
听妈妈说，隔壁的那间独栋被人买下了，这几天就会搬过来。今天回来时看到门外堆了些建筑垃圾，想必是清洁工提前来打扫过。自从我们搬到这里，就从未有人在隔壁这间屋子里住满一个月。上一个买家出车祸而死，墓碑就在不远处的公墓园里；上上个房主因公司经营不善而破产，吊死在阁楼上；还有上上上个，妈妈说他有精神病，不然怎么会在所有的房间里放满陶土花盆、又在里面埋下自己啃过的鸡骨头呢。最后一个也是传说，实际上，我们所知道的也不过是他被押送进精神病院，最后在某个午后，趁护工和医生都不注意，在卫生间自杀罢了。

**七月六日 周一 晴**  
新邻居来的很早。昨晚看电影看到凌晨，结果他们敲门的时候我还没醒，妈妈打电话要我回礼，才发现门外放了盒日式点心。落款是橘小夜子，竟然是用钢笔写的。钢笔是老古董——我同学说的——但实际上我以前也喜欢用，不过上了高中，就越来越不实用了。  
下午打游戏的时候又差点没听到外面敲门。已经听说过是一对夫妻，从横滨来，不出意外要在加州逗留很久。女人穿着蓝底的碎花裙子，跟在她身后的男人则是一身白色夏装，白色巴拿马帽上系着靛蓝色缎带，墨镜搭在帽檐上，比花花公子还花花公子。女人又介绍了自己叫小夜子，身边是她的丈夫橘朔也。他们都在不远的小学教书，小夜子当校医，橘负责教写作。不过他最近休假在家，可能会和他常常见面。  
晚上一起吃饭，在日料店。说实话，我们这地方没什么好吃的。他们也只是象征性点了点东西。那家餐厅的柠檬水做的特别酸，橘直接把它倒进了旁边的盆栽里。回家的时候，竟然是小夜子开车，橘坐在后座，我在他旁边。车是旧款蓝鸟，颠簸得很，但他们都好像没察觉似的，一直在讨论CD机里放的荻野目洋子。  
后来我快睡着了，突然闻到一阵很淡的烟味。橘把窗户大开，点了根细烟，任由那些烟草被火吞噬然后翻飞落地，弄脏了他的白色西裤。他像没发现这事，任由香烟燃烧，另一只手搁在膝盖上，随着音乐声打拍子。街灯照过来的时候，他脸上就投下几片或深或淡的阴影，把他棱角衬得更深些。  
他以为我在介意，其实并没有。那种淡蓝色的烟雾很像过去看的一部电影，那些烟灰会化成黑色的蝴蝶，将人包裹在其中，等到这些暗沉的翅膀散去，那个人也不会再在这世上留下回忆。

**七月七日 周二 晴**  
一连都是晴天。妈妈要我打扫花园，说替我们工作的那个菲佣被遣返了，她在电话里娇俏地骂不务正业的中介公司，我能听到那边有极其吵人的音乐声。  
但我不会用园艺剪，割草机也是。虽然求助新邻居有点难为情，但我更不想让妈妈失望。于是我隔着栅栏——栅栏上生长着很多野玫瑰，刺有点扎手，所以我只能站得远一些。直到橘在按门铃，问是不是需要帮什么忙。  
他的打扮一天一个新花样，在人烟稀少的日裔住宅区就显得格外风光。橘今天穿了身粉色衬衫，围着条装饰性的蓝色领巾。我觉得他喜欢蓝色到了无语的地步。我告诉他园艺工的事情，于是他教我用家里的割草机。他算不得很高大，但是足够把我揽着，覆上我的手，教我如何把那些杂草割得平整。靠的太近了，我就能闻到他身上的消毒水味，再仔细看他胳膊和手，都泛着一种疲倦的青白色。我问他是因为生病所以才休假的吗？他就有意无意往这边靠了靠，说他只不过是觉得生活很累。  
人哪有生活不累的呢？除非是想不劳而获，比如去做那些富人的情妇。可是做情妇都得为自己的生计考量，等到年老色衰，她还能拥有什么。被逼无奈去街边摆摊卖奢侈品，也算得上一种选择。  
我把这些话说给橘。他注视着我，日光返照，他过长的颈后发被热风吹得飘飘然。我又想到蝴蝶了。他临走前还帮我修剪了那些野玫瑰上的刺，把开得很好的一朵摘下来，问我是上哪个学校。  
我告诉他是某个排名一百以外的公立，甚至没有奖学金。他又问我今后想做什么，或者有什么愿望。我盯着玫瑰花，想了很久，最后也没余回答他。  
现在我大概有一个答案了。我不想让妈妈失望，然后想去看海。

**七月十二日 周日 大风**  
天气预报提醒下周会有降雨。我终于想起来要去买雨伞，但家附近的便利店好像都处于歇业状态，而最近的超市距离我家有五公里，必须开车去才行。妈妈他们说还要在圣莫尼卡呆半个月左右，但不是为了游玩，而是他们的车坏了，一时半会似乎难以解决问题。我听她的声音似乎快乐得很，不过她开心，我也没什么好说的。  
我查好班车时间，准备了两个结实的大袋子，像是饥荒难民。刚出门就和橘碰了个正着。我很久没看到小夜子，问起来，橘才说她去东海岸参加会议去了。  
一个校医能参加什么会议？我在路上问他。他也要去超市，我们便一同乘上那辆破蓝鸟。橘解释，其实小夜子并非单独的校医，她本来在东海岸念博士，只不过因为某些原因才搬过来，蜗居在此。我看他手上有伤口，似乎还很深，用纱布包扎得很厚实，但还是隐隐约约有血迹。提及此事，橘只说在家收拾地下室时收出来很多空的陶土花盆，他搬运的时候摔碎了几个，又被划了手。  
我和他说起那个精神病人。橘笑我，说，睦月，你信鬼魂的存在吗？  
我不明白这是什么意思。我们买了雨伞，买了罗勒，买了一些风信子种子。妈妈说她快回来了，我就又买了些做蛋糕的材料，裱花袋、黄油、樱桃罐头一类。橘没有买什么，说是来逛超市，他就买了些咖啡、速食面、几袋零食和酸奶。回家的路上我们又提到精神病人，我问他陶土花盆里有鸡骨头吗，他说都是崭新的，准备拿来种玫瑰花。

**七月二十二日 周三 暴雨**  
（被涂黑了）

七月三十一日 周五 多云  
现在住在橘的家里。距离妈妈离开我已经有十天了。  
前几天我跟着警方去圣莫尼卡查看了车祸现场，确定这是一场突发的汽车自燃事件。车上无人生还，他们靠着遗物才辨认出每位乘客的身份，我要求见遗体，被福利部门的警官回绝了。或许是考虑到心理影响一类的问题，他们跟我说遗体已经火化，假如我需要，可以取回来埋进公墓。政府会出这一笔钱，甚至可以资助我上大学。  
我暂时不想考虑这些事情。福利部门给父亲打过电话，但他拒绝抚养，声称我已经成年。他说的也没错，按照正常的思路，我此刻应该立刻振作，像个正经的成年男人那样，找一份零工，给学校说明情况，整理家中的财务。然而事实是我最后在家里烧了三天三夜，小夜子敲门没有回应，打电话报了警。假如不是他们破门而入，我此刻也不会坐在他们家的阁楼上写作业了。  
传说中这个阁楼就是有人上吊而死的地方。小夜子把这里装修得比别处更加温馨，到处都输胡桃木的小家具，圆床放在飘窗边，窗台上铺着羊毛毯和几个马卡龙色的枕头。她很忙，比橘说的更忙，我出院那天还要赶飞机去欧洲。我跟橘去机场送她，回来的时候外面又开始下雨。  
夏季一直是多雨的季节。不过雨来得快去得快，第二天我看到他便在院子里晒床单和被套，他浑身都裹在织布里，织物上画着浅绿色龟背竹叶。他好像感觉到我在看他，于是冲我喊了几句。  
我听不到他说话，隔得好远。

**八月二日 周日 晴**  
现在是凌晨，我们在圣迭戈。橘带着我开车过来，住在一家高档酒店。大堂里种着很多棕榈树，喷泉24小时不停歇。我今天才知道他会弹钢琴，因为出门去海滩的时候，我看到他在大堂的钢琴前摆弄了一会儿，然后就听到他弹一首曲子。  
哎呀，妈妈以前问我要不要学点乐器，我却只想打篮球。她是乐器奇才，结婚前在乐团里当小提琴次席，钢琴也弹的不错，甚至还学过一段时间竖琴。不明白她为什么会和父亲那样粗俗的人结婚：酗酒、抽烟、赌博几乎全占——就差吸毒。但妈妈说他过去不是这样的，可能他们认识的时候，那个男人也英俊潇洒，跟橘一样有翩翩风度吧。  
橘真是个很会揣测别人心思的男人。那天我没听到他说什么，后来吃晚饭，他才问我要不要去看海。我似乎没跟他说过我的愿望，但我的确非常想去海边。不能是圣莫尼卡，得是别的地方。  
大部分时候我们只是在海边吹风，买些小摊贩售的零食。椰汁喝起来也太甜了，虾片很好吃。橘似乎特别爱潜水，他拿水下相机去拍了好几次珊瑚和彩色小鱼，作为旱鸭子，我也只能扒着游泳圈在岸边等他浮上来。  
我问他能不能教我弹钢琴，他反问我想学什么。我说不出话，因为记不得妈妈最喜欢的是哪首。他让我哼几句，我也想不起来。  
妈妈把钢琴卖掉了，在读初中的时候。她后来再也没弹过钢琴，那些歌声都被埋在扫把扬起的灰里。

**八月三日 周一 晴**  
出门时我又看到他去弹钢琴。我在茶吧里买冰淇淋，看到三三两两的游客围着他看。一曲结束，他得到好多掌声，还学着绅士礼仪向他们鞠躬。  
我有些嫉妒，于是跑过去把冰淇淋塞到他手上。结果搞脏了他的衣服，有点点巧克力弄到他的白衣服上。我心生羞愧，感觉好像不是自己。但他没介意，反而拉着我去逛街，给小夜子买了很多礼物：碎花连衣裙、檀木小摆件、椰子糖。临走前他也像变戏法一样变出一个雪景球送给我，说希望我以后也能好好生活。  
雪景球摇一摇就有金色碎屑落在孤独的小木屋上。但小木屋前坐着一对依偎的情侣，耳鬓厮磨，好不亲热。早上那块巧克力污渍越变越大，变成一个黑洞，把我拉进去陷在里面出不来。

**八月四日 周二 暴雨**  
平常我不见橘有什么别的问题。今天下雨，海滩关闭，我们去自助餐厅吃下午茶。出发前我看到他在吃什么药片，一大堆，能塞满一个小盖子。蓝莓蛋糕端上来的时候他显得很没食欲，并且突然提议说今天就想回家去。  
我怕他出什么事——跟药片有关。于是答应他了。

**八月六日 周四 暴雨**  
不想回忆那天晚上发生了什么事。但我好贪心，我觉得这应该被记录。  
从圣迭戈回来的时候，暴雨一直在下。橘把车速放得很慢，雨刷器摇动频率很高，像毕业典礼那天在舞池里疯狂跳舞的同学们。他有些慌张地、一直在敲方向盘，我让她放点歌听，他也好像完全没听到似的，只顺着广播听新闻。一直到居住区附近，我们都没有再说话。突然车停了下来——直直撞上了电线杆，似乎是车胎爆了。但由于车速很慢，所幸并未有伤痛，安全气囊也没有触发。我忙去问他有没有事，还怕玻璃碎了，割到他的脸。但是他完全没有反应，只是呆呆地坐在驾驶位上发呆。  
我真的很怕他撞到，于是拼命喊他名字。直到很长很长一段时间之后，车里才有一阵很微弱的哭声。又过了很长很长一段时间，我才意识到是橘在哭泣。毫无缘由的，在这种暴雨夜，几近报废的车里，他把自己缩进角落，一边哭一边在自己的包里找东西，最后把那些药瓶洒了一地，白色药片稀里哗啦散落进裂缝里。  
我不知道他到底是得了什么病，只知道我必须去找到小夜子，打电话联系也好，需要别人的帮忙。但此时最紧迫的事情是回家：已经凌晨了，街上一个人都没有，这场小型车祸没有引起任何人注意。我只好把他硬拽下车——实在没有别的办法了——这里离家只有一条街，没有伞也很快就能到。夏季的雨竟然也意外的冷，撞车的时候好像卡住了，费了好大力气才把车门打开，他也对峙着不肯下车。我真的好冷，又冷又气，直接把他拽下车，牵着他往家里走。然后我们都在大门口的水坑里摔了一跤。他也在发抖，两人踉踉跄跄往院子里走，直到门廊下我一起瘫倒在地板上。  
我忙着找小夜子的电话。结果橘突然从背后把我抱住了。香水的味道已经不会再有了，反而有一股巧克力冰淇淋的甜腻幻觉。  
好冷。  
我听到他这样说。于是我赶忙去他的口袋里找家门钥匙。  
我们搬到别处去好不好，小夜子。雪城好冷，也没有认识的人。小夜子，我们可以回日本去吗，小夜子。  
为什么全是小夜子？我好想让他认真看看我，就在猛然一瞬间，我无比希望自己不是小夜子的替代品，我希望他能喊我的名字。  
直到今天我依然觉得这是一件不齿的往事，但也不曾后悔，当时趁人之危，强迫夺走他一个吻，直到尝出血液的铁锈味。

**八月十二日 周三 多云**  
小夜子跟我道歉，说她应该早点回来，或者干脆就不去进行学习。过早地放松警惕只会带来恶果，睦月，你还愿意和我们住在一起吗？  
我们在病房外说着话。橘已经住了快一周的院，很少有清醒的时候，也不会梦呓。特殊病院的病房竟然格外紧张，还是小夜子用了人情便利，才在四人间里找到张床位。对面的老奶奶一直要给我剥橘子，剥完了又说不能吃，扔在地上踩个稀巴烂。  
小夜子也没有明确说出来橘到底是什么病，只说是当年在战区当记者时留下的后遗症，加上他们之前在纽约工作，各方面的精神压力都把两人压得难以喘气。他第一次实行自杀行为是夜半投湖，被公园里的保安人员发现，随后便丢了工作。他们先搬到雪城，随后搬到佛罗里达，最后才来到圣迭戈。没有什么积蓄，纯粹是在吃着老本。  
她很怜爱地——应该是这样——看着我，说假如我还想继续住下去，也不会介意。

**八月十三日 周四 晴**  
最后我还是不得不住在他们家。实际上，也住不了几天了。妈妈死后父亲一直没有回来过，直到昨天晚上，派人把家里全都搬空了，一点妈妈的遗物都没有留下来。自然，我也没有再得到什么遗产，没有钱去读大学，也无法申请贷款。  
我问小夜子现在回日本去来得及吗，她摸摸我脑袋，说他们可以借债给我。可是我不想欠他们人情，从某方面讲，橘和小夜子并不富有，从家里的陈设也能得知。那辆蓝鸟报废后，他们也一直没有买新车的计划，住院花了不少钱，小夜子辞了校医的工作，转而进了私立医院，早出晚归，留下我和橘面面相觑。  
吃晚饭前，他问我有没有想起来当时妈妈哼过的曲子。我实在记不清，只好又拼命回忆，跑调到天边。但是他竟然弹了出来，问我是不是这首。  
我问他你是怎么知道的，他没说，只告诉我这是小濑村晶的一首短曲，我愿意的话可以教我。  
我很害怕，怕我自己，我不敢直视他的眼睛，也不敢靠近钢琴一步。小夜子开门的声音从门廊里传来的时候，我就跑回了自己家。跑到地下室，父亲和妈妈的结婚照占满了一面墙，而前者并没有把它带走。妈妈穿着一身白无垢，他们是在日本结的婚，并且是樱花季节，神社的甬道旁开满了粉樱。她拿着一捧绣球花，踏在石板上，是我从未见过的、对着父亲的幸福笑容。  
我收拾好行李，准备不辞而别。出门时发现橘就站在院子里，在修那些玫瑰茎叶上的刺，然后把开得最盛的一朵剪了下来。他穿着初见面时那套白色的装扮，笼在一片银白色月光里。  
我落荒而逃。

**十二月二十四日 周四 小雪**  
我见到了小夜子。她是怎么找到这里的呢？我没有去上大学，跑到内陆的某个公路加油站便利店里打工，拿着仅能糊口的薪水，这些我都不曾对任何故人提起。  
但这也不是重点。她请我去旁边的咖啡店喝饮料，说，大概是上个星期的时候，橘趁她不注意，在阁楼里上吊自杀了。  
我竟然一点也不意外，甚至还问她，那你有没有在地下室里发现很多陶土花盆。  
她反问：你怎么知道。那些花盆里放了很多玫瑰种子，但是由于不见天日，全都沤在黑土里。  
我把这间房子的传言讲给她听。她只是叹气，说假如我能再多留一会，也不至于走到这个境地。  
这和我无关。我很想这么说，但是嘴唇被冻住了。内陆的天气就是冷啊，出门也只能看到戈壁滩和风滚草。小夜子还是那么怜爱地，摸摸我的脑袋，说，他留了样东西给你。  
回到宿舍才打开，发现是张钢琴谱，里面夹着些玫瑰种子，被我不小心全倒在地上，渗进地板缝里再找不到了。  
宿舍也是没有天光的地方，没有钢琴，也没有马卡龙色的垫子。那些玫瑰种子不会发芽，只会永远腐烂在尘埃里。


End file.
